


Бикон-Хиллз от А до Я

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Linguistic experiment, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: не одно, так другое





	Бикон-Хиллз от А до Я

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для WTF Teen Wolf 2019 в рамках Зимней ФБ,
> 
> языковой эксперимент
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету koma_ami
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

* * *

  
**А**  
  
Альфы атакуют. Алчно. Агрессивно. Амбициозные амбалы!  
Ад…  
Абстрагироваться. Анализировать аналогичные аномалии. Абсурдно? Авось!  
Амуниция? Амулет? Арсенал! Арматура, ацетон… Арбалет ‒ аргумент. Архаично?  
Альтруизм? Абсолютно авантюрное амплуа.  
Ангар ‒ арена. Алая агония…  
Ату! Айда! Азарт, адреналин!  
Ага! Аннигиляция.  
Аллилуйя!  
Аминь.  
  
**Б**  
  
Беты бестолковые. Бестолочи безответственные! Балбесы безмозглые! Бездельники!  
Безобразие.  
Бунтуют, банда…  
Баламутит! Беспардонный, беспокойный, болтливый, бесцеремонный!  
Безбоязненный, бесстрашный… Беспомощный.  
Бессмыслица. Бессонница. Безнадёжно…  
Бесёнок… Бесит, балабол!  
Бдительность ‒ барьер. Быстро бежать!  
Безнаказанно баловать? Банальность.  
Будет безопасно? Блажь?  
Баста!  
Безумие… Бесстыдный, бесценный, будто бархатный… Благодать. Блаженство.  
Безраздельный баланс.  
Баиньки.  
  
**В**  
  
Ввалился ввечеру. Визитёр. Важный… Варвар!  
Варганит варево… Вариант? Видать, варит варенье.  
Вычёсывает виноватого волка в ванной.  
Выгонит? Вот вопрос.  
Вовремя вернулся. Верный, весёлый, взрослый.  
Выбрал. Выдержит? Ворчит.  
Вкусный… Возбуждает.  
Возмущается.  
Вмять, владеть, вогнать внутрь! Врежет?  
Впустил. Восторг! Воодушевлённая возня…  
Вознаграждение. Впиться, впитать, втиснуться!  
Вскрикнул… Вот-вот!  
Вседозволенность, всемогущество, всё всерьёз.  
Вместе.  
Впредь всегда.  
  
**Г**  
  
Гиперактивный гений, герой… Гибкий, гармоничный, горячий, гипнотический…  
Громкий гадёныш.  
Гармонию, гавань, газон, гараж, гадкий галдёж, галстук, гардероб, грамотную гравировку…  
Гипотетически?  
Гарантирую, глупыш!  
  
**Д**  
  
Двое делят дни.  
Друид, друг, душа! Дерзкий, деятельный, дёрганный…  
Джип, джинсы, диван ‒ дивный дизайн.  
Добыча, дар, догадка… Доверие, диалог, дорога домой.  
Драгоценный, дотошный. Дразнит, дурит… Дуется.  
Досадно. Доказать!  
Доконает…  
Долго… Действовать деликатно.  
Дорвался! Достойный. Дотянуться, держать…  
Да, давай!  
Детка.  
  
**Е**  
  
Ежечасное единение. Едва его естество…  
Ерунда!  
Единственный, ехидный, ершистый… Ерепенится…  
Ещё!  
  
**Ё**  
  
Ёрничает, ёрзает, ёжится…  
Ёкнуло.  
  
**Ж**  
  
Жажда жжёт жгучим желанием, жестоко жалит…  
Жалкий жадина!  
Жалобно ждать…  
Жалеешь, жених? Жертва? Жуткий жулик.  
Жахнуло!  
Живой?  
Живучий: животное же…  
Жмётся жизнерадостный. Жмурится… Жаркий, жадный… Жемчужина!  
Живём.  
  
**З**  
  
Заалел, заартачился…  
Забавный. Заболтать? Забыть?  
Забаррикадировался, забился. Заблуждается.  
Замёрз. Заболеет! Заботиться!  
Заговорить, заверить, задарить, завоевать, забрать.  
Завлекает… Завопил, заверещал… Заворожил.  
Загадка… загвоздка…  
Завыть?  
Завтра заглянуть.  
Задача ‒ загнать, завалить, задурить, задобрить, загрызть загривок.  
Задрожал, задира.  
Задумчивый, задушевный…  
Заигрался! Замешкался, замолчал, застонал.  
Заинтересовать? Замечательно!  
Зайдёшь?  
Закивал.  
Зализать, замаслить, затискать, заграбастать запястья…  
Заробел, засмущался. Занятно.  
Замер. Зачем злиться?  
Застыть, затаиться, запомнить.  
Зовёт здоровенного зубастого зверя.  
Заждался, зазяб.  
Забежать за забор, залезть.  
Западня? Заварушка?  
Защищу!  
Знаю.  
  
**И**  
  
Импульсивный, игривый…  
Избранник. Идеал.  
Изрядно избалованный идиот!  
Изворотливый. Избавился, избегает.  
Извёлся, измучился, изнывает.  
Изучает. Ищет информацию.  
Изобразить иной интерес?  
Идея! Известие издалека.  
Испытание. Искушение… Исстрадался.  
Иногда инстинкт, интуиция, истина ‒ иллюзия.  
Игрок и игрушка. Идол.  
Или история имеет иное имя?  
Изумительный, изящный, изобретательный!  
Идиллия.  
  
**Й**  
  
Йода  
  
**К**  
  
Какой конфуз!  
Кровать, кактус, календарь, карандаш, карта Калифорнии, кеды…  
Кто, кстати?  
Колючий, крикливый, красивый, крепкий…  
Кажется, кокетничает. Конечно, капитально комплексует.  
Кухня, кофе, кормит кексами…  
Книги, кафе, кино, качели, камин, комплект ключей…  
Краснеет.  
Кольцо ‒ козырь.  
Клацнуть клыками ‒ клятва!  
  
**Л**  
  
Ладный.  
Лезет ладонью. Лодыжка ловко ловится. Ловушка?  
Лохматая личина линяет.  
Ленивое лето летит.  
Ливень, листва, лужайка…  
Ладить легко.  
Лес, лисьи лапы, лужа, Луна…  
Лакает, лакомится, ластится, лепечет, липнет…  
Лучится любовью.  
Лучший лекарь. Любимый.  
  
**М**  
  
Мокро… Мех мешает мёрзнуть.  
Мальчишка манит магнитом.  
Магия?  
Максимум маленький манёвр.  
Мелкий манипулятор! Миленький.  
Миражи мчатся мимо. Мир меняется. Миг ‒ мерещится морда монстра… Момент ‒ мгновенная метаморфоза…  
Молча маяться. Месяц миновал. Мотив? Мораль? Маразм!  
Менять место, медлить… Матёрый… Мудрый… М-да…  
Мощные мускулы, миллион мягких мыслей.  
Мёд, молоко, макароны… Много мяса. Молодец!  
Мельтешит, мелюзга, милуется.  
Можно медленно, методично мириться ‒ муж, мол.  
  
**Н**  
  
Наблюдать, навестить, намерено нависнуть.  
Наобещать наперёд, навсегда!  
Недоумение… Насторожился. Неужели нет?  
Невинный, неопытный, наивный недотрога. Нутро ноет, напрашивается напугать.  
Невероятный, необходимый, ненаглядный, незабываемый, непостижимый… Непредсказуемый, неразумный, несносный… Несравнимый! Неугомонный! Независимый.  
Нелепый… Неслыханный нахал!  
Начать наугад, наобум ‒ нахрапом, наверняка!  
Наметить нападение, найти, настичь, напоказ налететь, наброситься, навалиться, неожиданно накрыть!  
Настоящий. Неравнодушный, нескромный, нетерпеливый…  
Наслаждение, надежда…  
Награда.  
Наладилось.  
  
**О**  
  
Обогнать, обеспокоенно обернуться, обнюхать… обалдеть. Очевидно ошибка! Обескураживает. Обидно. Отказаться?  
Остаться около ‒ опасно. Опекать ‒ определённо. Он особенный!  
Откровенный, обаятельный, озорной, открытый, очаровательный…  
Обманет? Обдурит? Охотники оценят, отчего оттаял оборотень.  
Обвык? Отлично!  
Один одичаю… Обеспечить обиталище!  
Оберегать, обласкать, обожать. Облизать? Обождать.  
Обезоружить, обняв… Отдайся!  
Оторопел. Огребу?  
Ожил. Окликнул обратно.  
Оставить отпечаток, отметить!  
Обвился обессиленной обнажённой обольстительной обезьянкой.  
Обретённый оазис, общий очаг, отрада.  
Осмелеть?  
Обручимся? Ответь!  
Обещаю.  
  
**П**  
  
Поджог! Пожар! Паника! Пространство плавится! Пепелище… Паралич… Палата…  
Пусть пламя питает память. Пахнет палёным.  
Племянник ‒ поздно понял.  
Пустота… печаль… План ‒ подождать полнолуние, потом продолжить поиск, проучить подлецов, перегрызть позвоночники паразитам! Психопат? Пусть.  
Пора платить!  
Парень подвернулся. Промах. Плохо… Получится польза?  
Полицейский патруль повредит ‒ пачкает пейзаж.  
Пожалуй, пауза приемлема…  
Полночь, парковка… Пацан ‒ пара, партнёр! Парадокс.  
Приглядеться. Провести переговоры ‒ правильно, прагматично. Подходящий предлог.  
Подыграть. Позволить прикасаться. Принюхаться…  
Притягательный, пленительный. Природа права.  
Поневоле подмывает прижать, прикусить, подмять, покрыть, познать, повязать!  
Паникует. Пусть перебесится, подумает.  
Переживает, побаивается…  
Поверит, подпустит, привяжется, покорится. Полюбит. Привыкнет принадлежать, примет предложение, приучится получать поцелуи прилюдно. Печь печенье, петь песни, подаваться под пальцы, предугадывать пожелания… Подчинится. Позволит пометить.  
Прекрасная погода, правда?  
  
**Р**  
  
Размолвка. Разругались. Разобиделся… Рано раскис!  
Разбаловал раньше… Редкий растяпа. Разойтись? Разобраться! Размышлять… Расстараться ради равновесия, равноправия, радости.  
Рационально рассчитать риск. Разгадать, разведать разницу, рассмотреть… Расстояние? Разлука?  
Разбудить разговором разумно?  
Ревновать резонно?  
Рехнулся!  
Разнервничался. Растерялся. Расстроился. Рванулся ругаться, распинаться, разубеждать…  
Размахивает руками ‒ румянец, рот, рубашка, ресницы… Родной!  
Рыкнуть разок? Расплата!  
Робеет…  
Расслабился, разомлел… Романтично. Раззадоривает. Разрешит?  
Раскрылся ‒ раскованный, распалённый. Распростёрся распутно, расцвёл…  
Раздеть, распробовать, разнежить!  
Робкий, ручной, рядом.  
Рассвет.  
Рай.  
  
**С**  
  
Слезь, серая сволочь!  
Со стороны Стайлза слышится свирепое сопение.  
Скулёж …  
Сочувствую, суровый смурняш.  
Сопение стихло.  
Скулёж, суета, стон… Скользнуть. Сладится?  
Стой, сумасшедший!  
Стайлз смущён, сомневается. Стыдно. Сглупил? Сбежать?  
Скулёж, сближение, связь… Сберечь!  
Сладко, сдался, сбылось. Свадьба?  
Светает.  
Супермен сосёт!  
Счастливый смех.  
  
**Т**  
  
Темнеет… Тревожно.  
Трусишка.  
Таращится… Таинственный тёмный тип ‒ текила, татуировка. Трудно тягаться.  
Такой тощий, тщедушный, трогательный, тонкокожий ‒ трясётся, требовательно тараторит, трепещет.  
Танец ‒ традиция… Такси, тапочки, телевизор… тепло.  
Телефон?  
Тактичный.  
Тереться телом… терпеть трудно, томительно. Трофей! Тюбик, трусы, твердый тыл… тёплый…  
Тихо толкнуться.  
Тает, твердеет ‒ тесный, точно тугие тиски.  
Твой!  
  
**У**  
  
Укус убивает? Убаюкивает. Убежать удумал! Ужели упущу?  
Упёртый. Ускользнуть умудрился.  
Услышу, учую!  
Умыкнуть, увезти. Уживёмся?  
Упрекает, упрашивает… Угораздило увязнуть.  
Удержать, уговорить, угодить, удивить, упорно ухаживать, усердно умело ублажать… Усиленно убеждать удовольствием.  
Уже умоляет. Удача! Упрочить успех.  
Уникальный. Углядел уготованного, угадал.  
Уберечь!  
Угомонился. Утихомирился. Успокоился. Уступил… Уже улыбается.  
Уютное уединение, ужин ‒ угощайся.  
Умолк…  
Уложить, узнать, удовлетворить! Узкий, упругий… Увлажнить… Узел увеличивается… Углубиться… Улечься удобно… Урчать… Упоение.  
Утром узаконим.  
  
**Ф**  
  
Фартук… Фарш, филе, фондю, форель, фрикасе? Фигушки! Фаст-фуд, фритюр… Фу! Фиаско. Факт!  
Фрукты, фужеры, фуршет, фрак франтоватого фасона, фирменный флакон, флёр…  
Фарс! Фасад ‒ фальшивка, фантом, фигляр.  
Флирт, флюиды, фейерверк? Феноменальный, фатальный фантазёр.  
Фобии…  
Феромоны ‒ физиология.  
Фундамент ‒ фрагмент фото, фраза, фильм… фикус, флоксы, фундук…  
Фэн-шуй…  
Фуфло!  
Философ.  
Фыркает…  
  
**Х**  
  
Храбрец! Хакер! Хьюстон ‒ халява, халтура.  
Хилый, хрупкий, худой… хорошенький.  
Хватает хвост хладнокровного хищника. Хихикает.  
Хвалёный характер, хмурая харизма…  
Храпишь, хмырь!  
Хлипкая халупа. Хай-тек? Хлам! Холодно.  
Хлюпает, хнычет, хиреет…  
Хреновый хранитель.  
Хлопочет, хозяйственный!  
Хлещет хвойной хворостиной, хамелеон!  
Хулиган, хитрюга. Хмельной… Хрумкает хлеб, хороводит хаос, хохочет…  
Хэппи-энд.  
  
**Ц**  
  
Цивилизованная церемония.  
Целомудренно целовать…  
Ценный. Целитель. Цепенеет… цепляется… Цунами!  
Целый, цепкий. Царапается.  
Цыц, цыплёнок!  
  
**Ч**  
  
Чинная чашка чая…  
Чей человек?  
Чистый, честный. Чудной…  
Часто чешет четвероногое чёрное чудовище. Чуткий.  
Что? Чмокнул!  
Чокнутый? Чудак? Чудный!  
Чихает, чумазый чемпион.  
  
**Ш**  
  
Штаны шуршат… Шипит, шепчет, шалеет…  
Шиш! Шериф. Шок!  
Шарахнулся, шикнул…  
Шкаф? Шаблон.  
Шифруется, шкодник.  
Шелохнулся. Шёлковый, шустрый… Шушукается. Ш-ш-ш!  
Шампанское? Шоколад? Шантаж?  
Шанс?  
Шикарно!  
  
**Щ**  
  
Щенок…  
Щурится, щетинится, щекотно щебечет ‒ щепетильный, щуплый… щедрый.  
  
**Ъ, Ы, Ь**  
  
Ых…  
  
**Э**  
  
Энергичный эмиссар, энциклопедичный эксперт.  
Эмоциональный, экспрессивный…  
Экспериментатор.  
Этот эфемерный, эффектный, элегантный, эротичный, эпохальный, эксклюзивный…  
Элементарный экзекутор! Эстет этакий. Эгоист!  
Эй…  
Эврика!  
  
**Ю**  
  
Юный…  
Юлит, юморит… Юркий.  
Юрист… Ювелир… Юбилей.  
  
**Я**  
  
Ярость ‒ яд!  
Якорь ‒ янтарный, яркий, язвительный, языкастый…  
Ясно?  


  


* * *

 


End file.
